narutocouplefandomcom-20200222-history
KakaGai/Galleries
Masashi Kishimoto's Arts Volume62 Cover.png 4c6ee8dca5f59d8de89c4b1627a07e98.jpeg tumblr_p3ipsnA9og1wi27ifo2_r1_1280.jpg Kakashi and Guy shrine.jpg Road to Ninja spread.jpg naruto60402-03.jpg Kakashi and Guy Jump cover.jpg Road to Ninja concept.PNG Manga tumblr_newv0zTlTL1u0memso1_1280.png Kakashi and Guy ch39 glare.PNG tumblr_oo9vtbtTj31sog6e2o2_1280.png tumblr_olth4a6JSZ1v7ydreo1_1280.jpg main-qimg-dfb19e4f0096abbb4c9edb7157cf4b04-c.jpg tumblr_oq2sjkW5bx1tfin15o2_400.png 598.18.PNG Kakashi and Guy advice on Itachi.PNG 71.1.PNG 39.14.jpg 38.2.jpg 38.1.png 65.03.jpg 65.8.jpg 65.08.jpg 65.04.jpg tumblr_oqvty9mxUE1wq17qbo1_1280.jpg 65.05.jpg 76.1.png 80.1.png 82.14.jpg 82.15.jpg 83.13.jpg 83.16.jpg 83.17.jpg 84.05.jpg 84.07.jpg 84.16.jpg 85.04.jpg 85.05.jpg 85.08.jpg 85.10.jpg 85.18.jpg 86.06.jpg 86.07.jpg 87.1.png 87.11.jpg 111.03.jpg 111.06.jpg 112.07.jpg 112.08.jpg 112.15.jpg 113.07.jpg 113.09.jpg 113.15.jpg 113.16.jpg 114.1.png 114.03.jpg 114.04.jpg tumblr_orvbt5UOfa1wq17qbo2_500.jpg 114.10.jpg 114.16.jpg 114.19.jpg 115.05.jpg 115.10.jpg 116.01.jpg 116.07.jpg 116.09.jpg 116.10.jpg 116.11.jpg 116.12.jpg 116.14.jpg 136.17.jpg 136.18.jpg 138.09.jpg 138.24.jpg 143.10.jpg 143.11.jpg 143.12.jpg 143.14.jpg 144.10.jpg 148.17.jpg 172.18.jpg 174.02.jpg 179.16.jpg 179.17.jpg 179.18.jpg 180.11.jpg 261.1.png 262.19.jpg 262.20.jpg 263.05.jpg 263.10.jpg 264.15.jpg tumblr_nh3fakGgjA1u0cwdqo1_1280.jpg 278.09.jpg 278.10.jpg 278.16.jpg 278.18.jpg 279.02.jpg 279.08.jpg 281.12.jpg 281.13.jpg 281.14.png Prologue.02.jpg Prologue.03.jpg 502.02.png 502.03.png 503.1.png 515.15.jpg 522.03.jpg 522.08.jpg 523.07.jpg 523.09.jpg 537.1.png 559.09.jpg 566.1.png 566.13.jpg 567.11.jpg 567.13.jpg 568.02.jpg 568.04.png 570.1.png 571.02.jpg 571.03.jpg 571.04.jpg 571.06.jpg 572.13.jpg 572.14.jpg 573.01.jpg 573.02.jpg 573.12.jpg 592.08.jpg 594.01.jpg 594.10.jpg 594.13.jpg 594.15.jpg 594.16.jpg 594.18.png 594.19.jpg 595.02.jpg 595.04.jpg 595.05.jpg 595.06.png 595.17.jpg 595.19.jpg 596.01.jpg 596.02.jpg 596.03.jpg 596.04.jpg 596.05.jpg 596.07.jpg 596.08.jpg 596.09.jpg 596.16.jpg 597.02.jpg 597.04.jpg 597.05.jpg 597.06.jpg 597.07.jpg 597.11.jpg 597.13.jpg 597.14.jpg 597.15.jpg 597.18.jpg 598.02.jpg 598.03.jpg 598.07.jpg 598.08.jpg 598.18.PNG 599.1.png 599.05.jpg 599.10.jpg 599.11.png 600.03.jpg 600.11.jpg 600.13.jpg 600.14.jpg 600.15.jpg 601.03.jpg 601.04.jpg 601.12.jpg 601.15.jpg 601.17.jpg 608.15.jpg 608.16.png 608.18.png 609.03.png 610.03.png 610.05.png 610.11.png 610.13.png 611.07.png 611.10.jpg 611.12.jpg 611.15.jpg 616.21.jpg tumblr_n1yio5zZdB1qbd52ro1_1280.jpg Anime Covers/Posters naruto_119267 (Medium)-wd-800x500.jpg Kakashi and Guy and Asuma and Kurenai art.jpg Kakashi and Guy vs Itachi and Kisame.jpg MANG5548-DVD-Naruto-Shippuden-23-2D-HOLDING-IMAGE.jpg Kakashi and Guy nishio tetsuyo.jpg Official Artbook by Tetsuya Nishio.jpg|Official Art by Tetsuya Nishio Character Sheets settai Might Duy.jpg settai Might Guy childhood.jpg Arte_Pierrot_-_Guy_e_Kakashi_Genin.png Kakashi and Guy character sheets flashback.jpg Kakashi and Guy Anbu character sheets.png Kakashi and Guy character sheets mission.jpg settai Might Guy part1.jpg Canon tumblr_o01194Osgo1qcytypo2_1280.gif tumblr_nqvpcs8EwP1uqq4qto3_640.gif tumblr_my3j0l66jX1qbd52ro1_500.gif tumblr_nmr5ykzgXO1sgvo81o1_500.gif tumblr_p6w9wpRMr21rbp0q8o2_r1_400.gif tumblr_oq9aljvBjz1tfin15o1_400.gif tumblr_orepumHQ7u1tfin15o1_400.gif tumblr_niuz2tC5tc1s40l11o7_r3_500.gif tumblr_ong8p2xENH1tfin15o1_500.gif tumblr_inline_olcgiwbAld1txmjsl_1280.gif tumblr_oqa0qt7Dlf1tfin15o1_500.gif tumblr_okt8yuT9TF1tfin15o1_500.gif tumblr_oo6qziQfVK1tfin15o1_500.gif tumblr_oricnu66CF1tfin15o1_500.gif tumblr_nn97lpsqd31qbyhcjo2_250.gif tumblr_nn97lpsqd31qbyhcjo3_250.gif tumblr_nn97lpsqd31qbyhcjo1_r1_250.gif tumblr_nn97lpsqd31qbyhcjo7_r1_250.gif Tumblr p2gdiuywVL1qk8xhoo2 r1 400.gif tumblr_nyxfgncVJK1umins5o1_250.gif tumblr_olm5amufT81tfin15o1_500.gif Kakashi and Guy 1st and 2nd place.gif tumblr_oovqpbMpHf1tfin15o1_500.gif tumblr_ox2vcafmJA1wqjyaao5_r4_400.gif tumblr_olubupbInN1tfin15o1_500.gif tumblr_nhrwvhY3Fa1rf3uloo2_400.gif tumblr_npj4a2yfHZ1qdeduzo1_r1_540.gif tumblr_p9f2ls1O2m1vvvgdyo3_540.gif tumblr_nwmuxhzyp81rf3uloo1_500.gif tumblr_nqvpcs8EwP1uqq4qto1_640.gif|Kakashi realizing Guy is going to open the Gate of Death tumblr_nxjoiySvTK1qcytypo1_1280.gif|Guy smiling at Kakashi. tumblr_onx88eA1kK1tfin15o1_500.gif tumblr_mrxoc1Qks01ra6mo9o2_250.gif tumblr_mrxoc1Qks01ra6mo9o1_250.gif tumblr_mrxoc1Qks01ra6mo9o8_250.gif Kakashi and Guy preliminaries.PNG tumblr_naf09aJPL31rf3uloo3_400.gif tumblr_ngyah6vzCn1sgvo81o2_500.gif Tumblr n83b94SPqj1qgzpr7o10 250.gif tumblr_otwg0zkJXg1ww12h2o1_400.gif tumblr_p6vxf1C9381qaqec1o6_400.gif tumblr_neoe06CWBl1sksz96o2_540.gif tumblr_nez8ovS5h81sksz96o1_540.gif tumblr_nez8ovS5h81sksz96o2_540.gif tumblr_nscggcSP0w1u9aqcno6_r1_400.gif tumblr_nqv841ZDCt1u9aqcno1_250.gif tumblr_nqv841ZDCt1u9aqcno2_250.gif tumblr_nqv841ZDCt1u9aqcno4_250.gif tumblr_m6g6ybJtHD1rxsvxdo1_500.gif kazekage rescue arc.gif kazekage rescue arc walking.gif Tumblr p9rpmjC94V1vvvgdyo4 540.gif Tumblr mc9jzh2Evb1r3uwfqo1 500.gif Kakashi and Guy hiruzen.png tumblr_oo5t2dcCa61uyrn94o1_400.gif tumblr_oole4myvux1tfin15o1_500.gif tumblr_olwa7fu4b31tfin15o1_500.gif Kakashi and Guy 175.jpg Kakashi and Guy 250.PNG Filler maxresdefault.jpg tumblr_mu4k8fcxPh1qbd52ro2_r1_500.gif tumblr_ox2vcafmJA1wqjyaao8_r2_400.gif tumblr_niuz2tC5tc1s40l11o5_r1_500.gif tumblr_onip59z4pM1qzj6elo1_540.gif tumblr_n1alr8kZgo1r3rdh2o1_500.gif tumblr_mdccuo6KFk1r4safjo1_500.gif tumblr_oiuazoOk981u0cwdqo7_r1_400.gif tumblr_orlq6gta9O1tfin15o1_500.gif tumblr_oiuazoOk981u0cwdqo9_r1_400.gif tumblr_p2gdiuywVL1qk8xhoo2_r1_40.gif tumblr_oph0wmZVaW1tfin15o1_500.gif tumblr_n46ybvgdsC1sof1evo2_250.gif tumblr_nr812d5lKS1u9aqcno6_250.gif tumblr_p9qpinT8cP1vvvgdyo1_540.gif tumblr_n0ybsoHTcx1re27wxo2_500.gif tumblr_pd2skkVWd11vvvgdyo3_540.gif tumblr_pd2skkVWd11vvvgdyo5_540.gif tumblr_pd2skkVWd11vvvgdyo6_540.gif Kakashi and Guy kidnapped 435.gif tumblr_oiuazoOk981u0cwdqo2_400.gif tumblr_inline_on5dimT0CY1r3p6n5_500.gif tumblr_nysjvncivl1tgaly2o5_r1_500.gif tumblr_nr8pu4YSQG1qj5jqso2_540.gif tumblr_on305aLAiq1tfin15o1_500.gif tumblr_ng9xbmynq61tmooy0o5_500.gif tumblr_ob4ottENcG1v07xajo1_r1_500.gif tumblr_inline_pekdn7mhAX1rl5k99_1280.gif tumblr_mpwcy7T6pT1ryrk47o1_500.gif tumblr_mpwcy7T6pT1ryrk47o2_r1_500.gif tumblr_ogffr6shMv1u9aqcno7_r1_400.gif tumblr_o7y1woWvFt1tfcszeo8_r1_540.gif tumblr_p95as4nF5J1vvvgdyo1_540.gif tumblr_p95as4nF5J1vvvgdyo3_540.gif tumblr_p95cj6VYoi1vvvgdyo1_540.gif tumblr_p95cj6VYoi1vvvgdyo3_540.gif tumblr_o0jpy4LxhE1rc40z5o1_500.gif tumblr_o0jpy4LxhE1rc40z5o2_500.gif 64234_900.jpg 64316_900.jpg 64704_900.jpg tumblr_mi6h79A5HF1rvvcfyo1_500.gif tumblr_msbr4aVoNB1qbd52ro5_400.gif Kakashi and Guy Shikamaru.png 7e6efa7a26ad6aeb56242e9802ccaf86.gif kakashi-and-guy-in-sync.jpg kakashi-guy-and-rin.jpg might-guy-arrives.jpg tumblr_mevjeexzV71rd97x1o2_r2_250.gif tumblr_mevjeexzV71rd97x1o8_r1_250.gif tumblr_mevjeexzV71rd97x1o9_r2_250.gif tumblr_mevjeexzV71rd97x1o11_r1_250.gif tumblr_mevjeexzV71rd97x1o12_r2_250.gif Openings/Endings tumblr_ntcbigCmts1uu5yqzo10_400.gif tumblr_ntcbigCmts1uu5yqzo8_400.gif Kakashi and Guy Opening 5.PNG Kakashi and Guy Kono Koe Karashite.gif Kakashi and Guy ending.gif tumblr_omngkxbuW61ve4sbao1_400.gif Naruto opening 11.PNG Kakashi and Guy opening 14.gif Kakashi and Guy Opening 10 Newsong.gif Kakashi and Guy Opening 14 Size of the Moon.PNG Kakashi and Guy Opening 4 Go-Flow.PNG Kakashi and Guy ending 29 FLAME.PNG Kakashi and Guy ending 28 Rainbow.PNG Movies Road to Ninja tumblr_msb57wMFco1sgvo81o1_500.gif tumblr_msb57wMFco1sgvo81o2_500.gif kakashi and guy road to ninja.gif Lost Tower LostTower Gai 03.gif LostTower Gai 05.gif LostTower Gai 06.gif Blood Prison tumblr_o903heSXTU1qc3or0o1_500.gif The Last Kakashi and Guy TheLast.PNG Kakashi and Guy TheLast group.png Kakashi and Guy TheLast relieved.png Kakashi and Guy TheLast moon.png tumblr_ns9w36Q6Ox1u9aqcno3_400.gif Rock Lee's Springtime of Youth Manga 89cbd37a9747e154699b125d598817e5.jpg rock-lees-springtime-of-youth-5554473.jpg rock-lees-springtime-of-youth-4673245.jpg rock-lees-springtime-of-youth-4673249.jpg rock-lees-springtime-of-youth-4673251.jpg rock-lees-springtime-of-youth-4673253.jpg rock-lees-springtime-of-youth-4673257.jpg rock-lees-springtime-of-youth-4673261.jpg rock-lees-springtime-of-youth-4673265.jpg rock-lees-springtime-of-youth-4673269.jpg rock-lees-springtime-of-youth-4673271.jpg rock-lees-springtime-of-youth-4673273.jpg rock-lees-springtime-of-youth-4673275.jpg rock-lees-springtime-of-youth-4673277.jpg rock-lees-springtime-of-youth-4673279.jpg rock-lees-springtime-of-youth-4673291.jpg rock-lees-springtime-of-youth-4673293.jpg rock-lees-springtime-of-youth-4673295.jpg Academy_Members.png rock-lees-springtime-of-youth-3602839.jpg rock-lees-springtime-of-youth-3602843.jpg rock-lees-springtime-of-youth-4599223 28.jpg Anime Tumblr or910qdAtE1w2m15po3 1280.png Tumblr or910qdAtE1w2m15po7 1280.png Tumblr or910qdAtE1w2m15po6 1280.png Tumblr or910qdAtE1w2m15po5 1280.png Tumblr or910qdAtE1w2m15po2 1280.png Tumblr n3wgp4jLd41r6mwalo2 1280.png Tumblr opr6uc9zs11ss02c5o1 500.jpg 87368c84ec6d7b6dcf4f0647aca0b03e-22682-512-341.jpg Kakashi and Guy sd swimsuits.png sd 3thousandyearsofdeath.png sd Kakashi and Guy cook.jpg tumblr_msu22mDOBV1qbd52ro2_500.gif tumblr_mysl1pxn5F1qbd52ro4_r1_250.gif tumblr_mstox3MXCq1qbd52ro1_500.gif tumblr_nh072yGrR31sgvo81o4_500.gif tumblr_nh072yGrR31sgvo81o3_500.gif tumblr_nh072yGrR31sgvo81o2_500.gif tumblr_p291crrIBQ1w38yryo5_640.png tumblr_m8nj3qpDFx1rblgtwo2_500.gif tumblr_nh072yGrR31sgvo81o6_r1_500.gif tumblr_nh072yGrR31sgvo81o1_500.gif Sd 23 challenge.PNG Sd 23 hug.PNG Sd 23 seal.PNG Sd 23 dodge.PNG sd 23 imagine spot.PNG Sd 27 Tsunade cry.PNG Sd 27 wind.PNG Sd 27 greet.PNG Sd 27 money.PNG Sd 27 determined.PNG sd 23 challenge.PNG sd 27 counter punch.PNG sd 27 crowd.PNG sd 27 idea.PNG sd 23 rogue.PNG sd 23 Lee-Naruto.PNG sd 23 team.PNG sd 27 drink.PNG sd 27 Tsunade smile.PNG sd 27 shoulder.PNG Sd 28 only mushroom.PNG Sd 28 no mushrooms.PNG Sd 28 walk.PNG Games Video Games Tumblr nuxp1rttZZ1uu5yqzo1 640.png Kakashi and Guy UltimateNinjaStorm prep.png Kakashi and Guy UltimateNinjaStorm win.png Kakashi and Guy Road to Boruto.jpg Tumblr ntip1iuian1rp4a8uo1 500.gif tumblr_ngkim5gq5w1sksz96o2_500.gif tumblr_ngkim5gq5w1sksz96o3_500.gif Tumblr ngkim5gq5w1sksz96o4 500.gif tumblr_ngkim5gq5w1sksz96o6_500.gif tumblr_oo4dgmzRE91rj0tqko1_1280.png Narutimate Accel 2 Ougi (1).gif Narutimate Accel 2 Ougi (2).gif Narutimate Accel 2 Ougi (3).gif Narutimate Accel 2 Ougi (4).gif Narutimate Accel 2 Ougi (5).gif Naruto Uzumaki Chronicles 2.png tumblr_mu121iPIJC1qj5jqso1_250.gif tumblr_mu121iPIJC1qj5jqso2_r1_250.gif tumblr_mu121iPIJC1qj5jqso3_r1_500.gif tumblr_mu121iPIJC1qj5jqso4_r1_250.gif tumblr_mu121iPIJC1qj5jqso5_r1_250.gif Naruto Ninja Council (1).png Naruto Ninja Council (2).png Naruto Ninja Council (3).png Naruto Ninja Council (4).png Naruto Ninja Council (5).png Naruto Ninja Council (6).png Naruto Ninja Council (7).png Naruto Ninja Council (8).png Kakashi and Guy UltimateNinja2 wait.png Kakashi and Guy UltimateNinja2 warning.png Trading Card Game RARM-153.jpg RARN-172.jpg LOLN-US119.jpg AWN-1525.jpg 279023.jpg ANCM-406.jpg FRN-572.jpg Kakashi and Guy Ninja Voltage game summons.jpg|Ninja Voltage Game special banner tumblr_pc41grrpYH1wykgrro2_1280.jpg Category:Gallery